justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
DA 9.3 Lightning Gun
The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is a weapon in Just Cause 4. Description The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is an extremely powerful weapon. It is also, as described in the game, an experimental prototype weapon. Its primary function fires a continuous stream of lightning while its secondary fire unleashes a powerful storm grenade. Its weapon type would probably be an anti-infantry and anti-armour weapon, though not said in the game. It has a crosshair, but not a scope, though it still has high accuracy while firing the primary fire. Appearance The shape resembles a shotgun, but it's thicker and has electrical cables and other odd parts on it. Its mostly white and grey with a few yellow and brown parts. Performance This weapon is powerful enough that it takes mere seconds to kill its target. When firing it, it shoots a purplish-blue lightning bolt that does heavy damage. It only takes at most a second to kill an elite Black Hand. Armored Black Hand soldiers take a bit longer to kill though, but they still aren't any trouble. The weapon’s primary fire is probably classified as an anti-infantry weapon because it can usually take out heavily armoured units, even Titans, within one second. This is also because it can eliminate numerous enemies in one area while multiplying the damage to all enemies. However, it takes much longer for it to take out vehicles. The weapon’s secondary fire is probably best classified as anti-armour because the storm grenade’s lightning strikes, especially the overpowered blue lightning bolt that strikes at the end, can take out just about all enemies under any circumstances in an instant, as explained in the fourth paragraph. Triggering Secondary Fire whilst using the weapon will emit a storm grenade. Upon impact, it'll summon lightning strikes which will hit nearby targets. The lightning randomly strikes nearby the center of the place where the storm grenade has been thrown to. The storm grenade firstly harnesses white lightning strikes, then an electric-blue thick bolt of lightning at the end of the storm harnessing period which destroys every single type of object in the game with one shot. It creates a massive blue electrical explosion, and the shot only lasts an instant, no more than half a second. Resembling the M488 from Just Cause 3, the final lightning strike of the storm grenade of the DA 9.3 lightning Gun- and only the secondary fire storm grenade's final strike- can remove targets of any kind or type into oblivion. The large-radius explosion, blue all around with white patches and zigzag lines on it with an electric-blue ball-shaped center in the middle, makes a deep crater in the ground after striking and completely deletes anything in the target area, including the indestructible terrain. The last, main strike (which is the blue one at the end of the storm grenade triggering period) does even more damage to targets than the Railgun or the Handheld Railgun, which is saying a lot: both the beam and the combined firepower of three drones, as the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun completely removes things in the game system. (The following paragraph is describing the appearance of the final strike of the storm grenade of this weapon) The explosion of the storm grenade's main blue lightning strike appears to be a zigzag-edged explosion with blue on the edges and white all around. There are a lot of blue zigzag lines all around the explosion, some streaking out from the center, some circling the middle like waves of circular patterns. There is also a bright, blinding electric-blue ball-shaped electrical area in the middle. All the patterns and lines of blue seem to revolve around the central blue ball. The blue patterns, shapes and lines appear a lot in the explosion, making most of the white covered by blue. The explosion is approximately 80% blue and 20% white. The downside of the secondary fire is the accuracy of the storm. The lightning, and the blue lightning strike in particular, hits enemies and takes them out, no matter how strong or armoured, in one shot. Unfortunately, the lightning’s targeting system is to hit any target, and this includes, enemies (destructible completions, black hand vehicles, black hand soldiers), friendly objects/people (rebels, rebel vehicle, rebel buildings), neutral objects (civilians, walls, buildings, cars) and even Rico. This can result in instantly heavily damaging Rico and making his health drop to critical or killing friendly rebel forces. The main blue lightning bolt that strikes at the end of the storm, as described in paragraph six, can destroy anything and completely deleting it from the game system, which also includes a one-shot-kill for Rico, making it dangerous for the player to stay in the area where the lightning is striking. Unlike the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3, the lightning bolts (both blue and white) fired from the storm grenade will only last for a very short fraction of a second and then disappear, like a real flash of lightning. The DA 9.3 Lightning Gun is possibly the most powerful weapon in the game of Just Cause 4 since its secondary fire can take out anything including indestructibles in a large area. However, its primary fire is by far not as powerful. Locations *Very rarely found in weapon crates. Some of these crates may be random while others are not. More research is needed. *Unlocked for supply drop after securing the Phuyu-Kuni region. Trivia *This can be considered the successor to the eDEN Spark from Just Cause 3. *This is one of the three prototype experimental weapons in the game. *This weapon is arguably the most powerful one in JC4. *As it is the successor to the eDEN Spark, many think that the eDEN Spark is more powerful them the DA 9.3 Lightning Gun, because it has infinite ammo. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons Category:Articles with quality level 6